


Pick Me

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Cute, Cute Kids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Scorpius spends the day with Teddy





	Pick Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and fluffy I thought of last night.
> 
> Also, I know their ages aren't accurate, but just close your eyes and pretend :)

“Come on Teddy!” Scorpius urged. “Say it!”

Teddy stared up at Scorpius with wide brown eyes.

The blond sighed, frowning at the one year old. “Come on Teddy! It’s not that hard!” he urged. “Three syllables. Scor—pi—us, it’s not that hard!”

Teddy hiccuped.

“ _Okay_ , let’s try something else.” he urged the blue haired boy. “How about Scorp. That’s easy enough,”

Teddy continued to stare, wide brown eyes shining with curiosity up at the child before him. He started giggling.

“Come on Teddy, it’s so easy!” Scorpius insisted. Teddy continued to giggle up at the blond, waving his arms around, signaling he wanted to be picked up. Scorpius sighed, standing up of the floor, before bending down to pick up the baby. “You and I have a lot of work to do,” he said as he carried the child from the sitting room and into the kitchen where he knew Tonks would be.

Teddy smiled widely at his mother, waving his arms around even more. “Mommy!” he said excitedly, making grabby hands at her. She chuckled, walking over and taking the child from Scorpius. “Tired of your cousin already, eh?”

“Oh har har, you’re so funny,” Scorpius said. “He refuses to communicate with me, no matter how hard I try,”

Tonks looked down to watch as Teddy burbled on about something. She shrugged, “He seems to be communicating just fine to me,” she said, placing the child on the ground so that he could crawl around and explore. She casted a few cushioning and protection spells so that he wouldn't get into any trouble.

Scorpius huffed. “He talks to everyone but me! It’s like he doesn’t like me or something,”

Tonks rolled her eyes. “He’s a one year old baby, he likes _everyone_ ,”

“Teddy,” Scorpius said. Teddy, who had been attempting to crawl under the kitchen table, turned at the sound of his name being called. “Come to Scorpy!” he said, reaching his arms out towards him. Teddy giggled, turning around and crawling back over to him.

“See?” Tonks said. “He likes you!”

“Who, Scorpius?” Draco asked, walking into the room. “Everyone likes him, he’s a Malfoy, why wouldn’t they,”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he said, focusing only on Teddy. The baby was just about to reach him, when his head popped up to see Draco enter into the room.

“Daco!” Teddy shouted as he made his way around Scorpius and into Draco’s arms. “Daco, Daco, Daco!” the baby chanted, his hair turning the same shade of blond as the former Slytherins.

Scorpius turned around, mouth open wide. “ _What?!_

Tonks burst out into a fit of laughter, unable to control herself. Draco looked amused, and Scorpius was still in shock. “You chose _him_ over me?” he accused the baby.

“Daco!” the baby shouted in response, patting Draco’s cheek for emphasis.

“Unbelievable,” Scorpius said, marching out of the room.

Draco turned his amused expression over to Tonks who still hadn’t stopped laughing. “Did I miss something?”

Tonks only laughed harder.


End file.
